Why Note Passing in Class is Bad
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: AU. Goes along with “Best Friends”. Axel and Roxas get bored in class and decide that passing notes will be a good way to pass time. Unfortunately, Axel takes it a little too far. Hinted AkuRoku, slight Soriku


Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I'd like to. That honor belongs to Disney and Square Enix 

Summary: AU. Goes along with "Best Friends". Axel and Roxas get bored in class and decide that passing notes will be a good way to pass time. Unfortunately, Axel takes it a little too far. Hinted AkuRoku, slight Soriku

This was inspired by a friend of mine who is an idiot and exchanges perverted notes with a friend of hers. Thanks a ton, Seto-chan! Oh, and you don't need to read _'Best Friends'_ or _'Motivation' _to understand this, since I make all of them stand alone although I may reference to different things that happened in them.

Oh, this whole thing is for **Kiki Lelsissia** who wished me happy birthday and always leaves nice reviews. If it were possible to glomp someone via computer, I would. Hope you like this little (somewhat) AkuRoku one-shot!

* * *

****

Why Note Passing in Class is Bad

Axel peered sideways out from beneath his bangs at his best friend, Roxas Strife, who sat right next to him. They were in English class and were working on essays the teacher wanted finished by the next day. The problem was, both of them were already finished and didn't have any thing else to do. Axel looked back down at his paper when the teacher walked past on his land go around the classroom and when he did so he saw Demyx nervously biting his nails and tapping his pencil on his desk erratically, trying to think of something to write.

'Poor Demyx.' Axel thought, shaking his head. '_He'll go through the entire class and then go sulk at drama club until that weird Zexion kid drags him out of his little emo corner and helps him write something.' _He watched as the substitute teacher sat down behind his desk and pulled out a deck of cards and then looked back over at Roxas, who had just started working on homework for another class. _'What will annoy Roxy the most?' _

Axel thought for a few minutes and then he smirked and slid a piece of paper from his binder, being careful not to attract the attention of the teacher. Smirk still in place, he picked up his favorite red pen and began to write Roxas a note in his unique, spiraling handwriting. Then he folded it up and tossed it over to Roxas, his smirk growing wider when it landed dead in the middle of the homework.

Roxas heaved a sigh and muttered something along the lines of, "What is it this time?" before he unfolded the paper and read the note. His brows furrowed in confusion as he read the sentence and he glanced over at Axel quickly before retrieving his blue pen to scrawl a tidy reply. Then he carefully folded the paper up and, after glancing to the front of the room to make sure the substitute teacher was absorbed in his game of solitaire, flicked the note back over to Axel.

Axel opened it up and almost sighed when he saw Roxas's reply. Then he smirked devilishly and wrote his own reply before flicking the folded note back to Roxas. When Roxas unfolded the paper again and read what Axel wrote, his eyes widened and he looked at Axel in shock.

"Play along." Axel mouthed, hoping Roxas understood.

He did.

And back and forth the note went, each time the sentences getting longer and more detailed and elaborate. The two had to hide their snickers as they amused themselves by writing utterly ridiculous crap.

It was the most fun they had ever had in an English class. And it all started with a simple sentence from Axel.

So Roxy, what are you going to do tonight?

The same as always. Go home, eat dinner and ignore Sora, lock Sora out of our room so I can get some peace and quiet for a while, and then go to bed.

Oh really? And what would you wear to bed?

Axel, why do you insist on asking such stupid questions.

I bet you wear something really sexy to bed. Like black silk boxers or something.

Axel!

You wanna know what I wear to bed?

No, I really don't.

Oh come on, Roxy. Lighten up a little! Take a wild guess! Be a little spontaneous! Now take a wild guess.

You sleep nude, don't you?

If I could laugh right now, I would. You hit the nail on the head, little buddy!

Don't call me little.

Sorry, sorry. I bet you're quite… large.

AXEL!

(leers)

Not funny. You make it sound like we're gay.

Only for you.

… What?

Oh, Roxas! You don't know how long I've been holding this in! The truth is that I am utterly and madly in love with you! Search your heart! You know it to be true!

Axel, what the hell? Why are you quoting Star Wars?

Oh, you picked up on that last part, did you? And yet you completely and totally ignore my great confession of love to you! Your callousness wounds my heart greatly!

You're such a girl sometimes, did you know that?

That's mean! I'm gonna go cry now! My Roxy doesn't love me!

Don't say that. I love you!

Well that was anti-climatic.

What the fuck do you want me to say, Axel? OH! My heart breaks to hear such words tumble from your mouth! Ignore my harsh ways, dear Axel, and know that I have always been hopelessly and deeply in love with you!

I can feel my heart begin to beat anew and my spirit begin to lift! You have returned my love in a way I could never have expected! I shall have to go over to your house to thank you… properly.

Axel, you just ruined the whole thing with your damn sexual innuendo.

I never said it was sexual innuendo.

You didn't have to, idiot! It's implied!

True. Now, what shall I do first.

Axel, please don't write down anything too perverted. We're at school! And you know that Mr. Luxord likes to read notes out loud! If we get caught then we're screwed!

Only if you're the one doing the screwing. And only if it's with me.

AXEL!

What to do tonight…

Axel! I'm warning you!

First I'll make sure to wear those leather pants I know you love so much. I saw you checking me out the other day. Not that I can blame you. I look damn sexy in those pants.

You narcissist. And I wasn't checking you out! I was just wondering how you manage to wear those tight things.

I'll show you tonight. You might have to take them off me first, though.

AXEL!

So, I'll wear those sexy leather pants and my black silk shirt. Then I'll climb quietly through your window - so leave your window unlocked tonight, Rox! Oh, and find some way to get Sora out of the room while you're at it. We wouldn't want him interrupting our fun.

And what kind of 'fun' are you thinking about? I have board games in the closet if you want to play those.

How about you leave the games in the closet while you come out of the closet and let me ravish you and have my wicked way with you instead?

Nice run-on sentence, Axel. And no.

Where was I? So, I'll climb in through your window looking deliciously sexy and walk over to your bed where you're asleep. And then---

The paper was suddenly snatched from Axel's desk and the redhead followed its ascent with his green eyes. He and Roxas both paled significantly when they saw it was Mr. Luxord holding the paper.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He asked mockingly. He cleared his throat and began to read the note out loud. With each sentence, the two boys sank lower in their chairs and Roxas steadily turned a brighter shade of red.

Demyx turned around and gaped at the two, not even noticing that he was doing so. Beside him, Zexion raised an eyebrow, but let no other expression on his face.

When he was finished, Mr. Luxord folded up the note and smirked at the two boys. "I think a trip down to the office is needed. Up." He ordered as he turned around and began walking toward the door. "And I don't want to hear a sound from the rest of you!" He yelled as Axel and Roxas got out of their chairs painstakingly slowly and made their way out the door.

Long story short, the two got in trouble for passing dirty notes during class when they were suppose to be doing their work, and were assigned two weeks of lunch detention.

* * *

Later that night, Axel nearly fell out Roxas's window when he decided to tease Roxas by crawling in through his window. 

"AXEL!" Roxas shrieked, jerking the covers up to his neck. His yell surprised Axel enough that he lost his grip on the window for a moment and started to fall backwards. Thankfully, he caught himself in time.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas hissed angrily. "Or better yet, what are you _thinking_?!"

Axel grinned. "I thought it'd be funny to see your reaction if I really did crawl through your window. And look, I'm even wearing my leather pants!" He cheerfully gestured to the shiny pants.

Roxas glared at him. "This isn't funny, Axel! You could wake up Sora!"

Axel glanced over to the other bed. "Rox, he's not even there." He said.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's--" Roxas looked over at his twin's bed and his voice died in his throat when he saw it was absent of Sora. "Damn. Where'd he go this time? I swear, if he's gone to hang out with Riku again, he's gonna be in so much trouble!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Riku? Hasn't he been sneaking out to see his girlfriend every night? He said something about it today at lunch, remember? I do, because Sora started to choke and turned an interesting shade of red. About the same shade that you turned when Luxord took up our note and read it out loud to the class."

Roxas began turning red at the very mention of the note. "Shut up. And I know for sure that Sora's been hanging out with Riku at night because I followed him last night and saw him and Riku going out to the old play island."

The two paused and then looked at each other, incredulous looks appearing on their faces.

"Y-you don't think...?" Roxas trailed off uncertainly.

"Riku and Sora? No way." Axel didn't sound too sure of himself as he sat on the window sill and stared at the opposite wall. "I mean, they're about as straight as it gets, right? They've been competing over Kairi since we were kids."

"Y-yeah." Roxas said shakily.

There was silence for a moment before Axel finally stood up and began to climb back out the window and onto the tree branch.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go find Sora and Riku." Axel said.

Roxas threw back his covers and leapt from his bed. "I'm coming too. Just give me a few seconds to get dressed."

Axel looked up and let out a cat-call when he saw that Roxas was only wearing black silk boxers. "Nice PJ's, Rox."

"Shut up." Roxas muttered, pulling on his pants. Out of spite, he waited until Axel was halfway out the window before saying, "You know, you could just use the front door with me."

Axel cursed as he slipped out the window and nearly fell out of the tree. Roxas just laughed and shut his window before he left the room. Outside, he was met by a moody Axel who had twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.

"You could have told me to take the door before I climbed out the window." He muttered, pulling the pieces of tree from his hair. "C'mon. Lets go find those two."

The two raced off through the streets of Destiny Island, going to the one place they knew they would find Sora and Riku: the play island.

'Why the old play island?' Roxas wondered as he and Axel climbed into his rowboat. 

"Because we haven't been to the play island in a while." Axel said, making Roxas look at him in confusion. The redhead grinned. "You were thinking out loud again, Rox. And normally we don't go out to the play island at night. Don't know why. It's probably really cool over there at night."

Roxas looked away from Axel and out over the water, trying to hide his embarrassment at getting caught thinking out loud again. And for a while all that could be heard was the sound of the oars splashing through the water and the water lapping up against the sides of the boat as they glided through the water.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked softly. "What do you think they're doing?"

Axel paused to rest for a moment while he answered the question. "I don't know. I don't want to think about it right now. Why?" He glanced behind him to see the island not that far away and then resumed oaring while listening to what Roxas had to say.

Roxas bit his lower lip. Troubled thoughts were whirling through his mind and he didn't know where to start. He knew he could talk to Axel about it though. "It's just…" He hesitated a moment and then plowed on. "If Sora and Riku are… gay- that is, if Sora's gay, then what about me? I mean, we're twins. Does that mean I'm the same? We're different, yeah, but we're a lot alike too." He looked pleadingly at Axel. "I'm…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Axel that he was afraid. He was _never _afraid. He was always the strong one who never cried and was never afraid. He was the one who would chase monsters from beneath Sora's bed or from the closet or wherever. He was the one who would laugh at scary movies and make jokes about it to make Sora feel less afraid. Being the brave one meant he couldn't be afraid. Right?

The front of the rowboat scraped up against the sand and Axel set down the oars before he moved to sit next to Roxas and wrap an arm around him. "It's okay to be afraid." He murmured.

Roxas looked up in alarm. "How-?"

"You're my best friend, Rox." Axel said, winking. "I can usually tell what you're thinking, no matter how well you think you hide it. And right now, you're afraid of people seeing you and Sora as the same person just because you're twins. But you know what? You're Roxas. You know that, I know that, and all of our friends know that. I can't tell you that Selphie won't spaz out over this and figure you're the same, if those two are together. But you know that the rest of us are somewhat sane and know better than to just assume stuff like that."

"Yeah…" Roxas murmured. "Hey Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get your arm off of me. It's making me uncomfortable."

Axel grinned and removed his arm. "There's the Roxy I know and love."

"Can you please not say that right now?"

"Sorry." Axel got up and climbed out of the boat and pulled it further onto shore before he held out his hand and helped Roxas out. "Where do we start?"

Roxas looked around to see if he could spot them or hear them talking. The paopu island was the first place he checked, but they weren't there. He couldn't hear them anywhere nearby either. "Lets go check the other side." Without waiting for Axel, he began marching through the sand to a small hut past the paopu island that would lead to the other half of the beach. He slowed when he got to the second door and then carefully opened it, peering out onto the moonlit beach to see if Riku and Sora were close enough to see. By then he could hear Sora's familiar laughter and Riku's rare chuckles.

Axel whistled softly, hearing them as well. "Well, fuck. Riku lied to me! That bitch!"

"Axel! Shut up!" Roxas hissed, smacking him on the arm. "Lets go closer. Maybe they're just hanging out and talking or something."

Axel snorted. "Yeah, 'cause that's what best friends do--- OUCH!" Roxas had pinched him and stomped his foot at the same time trying to get him to shut up.

"How about this: you stay here and I go look." Roxas said. "You'll just give us away and then it'll be all awkward around the house and at school with me and Sora and everyone will notice. And when I say _everyone _will notice, I mean _every-fucking-one_ will notice. And then Sora will get all stressed out and I'll get pissed and then Sora will eventually crack and yell out that he and Riku are dating or whatever the hell it is they're doing on the beach at fucking ni--" He glared at Axel when the redhead covered his mouth with his hand. "Mmm gmfa bmt omu."

"Shh!" Axel put his finger to his lips and then pointed ahead to where Riku and Sora were walking back towards the shack holding hands. Occasionally Sora would laugh and bump into Riku and Riku would say something back to him. Once he pulled Sora to a stop and bent down to kiss him.

By that time Roxas was about ready to pass out, so Axel began dragging him down the beach as fast as he possibly could go, not wanting to get caught by their friends. Back on the other side the redhead practically shoved him into the rowboat and then shoved the boat out into the water before jumping in and grabbing the oars. They got back to the mainland in no time at all.

"Axel?" Roxas quietly asked as the redhead was tying to boat to the dock. "What's going to happen now?"

Axel looked at Roxas with an unreadable expression. Then he bent down and took Roxas by the forearm and pulled him onto the dock. "Now, we act like nothing happened. They're tell us. And if they don't, then we can weasel it out of them somehow. C'mon, Roxy. It'll be fine."

"Okay…" Roxas sounded so lost and confused that it made Axel's heart ache.

"Lets go get some ice cream, Rox. Does that sound good?"

"It's one in the morning."

"So? Didn't you once tell me that it's never too late for ice cream?"

Roxas managed a weak chuckle. "Yeah. Alright. Lets go get ice cream."

The two began walking out towards the nearby 24/7 gas station in a comfortable silence, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. It wasn't until Axel bought them both a sea-salt ice cream and they were on their way home that they spoke to each other again.

"Axel… thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

End

* * *

It took an unexpected turn there at the end but I couldn't find it in my heart to go back and stop it at Axel climbing through the window and Roxas yelling at him. Besides, this way you get a slight bit more AkuRoku. Kind of. And I had to get a little Soriku in there somehow. 

Bonus points to whoever can figure out what Roxas was saying when Axel covered his mouth to keep him from talking!

I know, I know, this is one of those things that keeps me distracted from working on Herutsu no Oukoku. Bad Kishiro! (slaps wrist) Now I have an even bigger distraction: I HAVE MY KH2 GAME BACK! YAA-HOO!!! (hugs game) My friend had borrowed it for a few months and I got it back just last night. Good thing too. I was starting to go through withdrawal. lol.

Things I learned while working on this: Writing notes switching between Axel and Roxas is surprisingly easy. As is keeping them in character (at least Roxas-wise). Stressed/Panicked-Roxas is fun to write. Axel likes calling Riku a bitch in my stories. I think it's funny. I _can_ get Axel to act like a best friend and not a creepy stalker-type, "I LOVE YOU ROXAS", friend. And also, I'm much better at writing humor stories and get more done on them than my more serious ones.


End file.
